The Next Big Thing
by gallagherspygirl
Summary: A story put together by 8 different authors on Fanfiction! Each person is one character! This will be about the gangs last year in Gallagher high! ALL NORMAL! NO SPYS!
1. Liz Sutton

Liz (Gallagherspygirl)

So guess what? I'm a senior! I know what you're thinking, so what if you're a senior? Well, try going to my school and tell me that after 3 years of drama mamas, tears, betrayal, and well you get the point.

Trust me once you step into my school, you want to turn around and walk right back out.

Just like my friend Macey Mchenry did.

She walked into school, spun, and walked back into her car and drove away.

I admire Macey. Wanna know a secret? She just so happens to be my role model. Ya I know the brains wants to be the beauty how cliché. Well if had been in love with a guy for 5 years and still hadn't to manage to talk to him well you could see why I would love to be the fearless Macey.

She can easily have any boy wrapped around her manicured finger.

Like last week, she had John Lee be her personal servant. Two days ago, she had Mike Hernandez getting her lunch. Yesterday she had Fred Buckerson carry her books into all her classes… and she didn't have any classes with him.

See what I mean? Sigh. Well it could be worse, I could be like my friend Zach.

He's been stalking my best friend Cammie since elementary. He's been trying to out her out since middle school. He entered this school trying to get with Cammie. Oh well. Cammie has been a bit slow on that side. Just like Jonas.

Oh Jonas. The way he moves his glasses. That smile he gets when he solves a calculus problem when no one else can. He's just so dreamy!

… Oops did I say this out loud?

**Go for it Zach!**


	2. Zach Goode

Zach (The_Gallagher_Girl_Zammie)

First things first.

Not stalking, observing from afar.

See? I have this.. friend... named Cammie. Liz thinks I'm in love with her. Pfft. As if. She may have beautiful eyes, and the silkiest hair I've ever seen, but that doesn't make me in love with her. Nope. Not at all.

I mean.. she may be 5" 10' even, have naturally tan skin, the whitest and straightest teeth ever, long hair, and amazing smile, but that does not make me in love with her. Nope. Okay, maybe I'm in like with her not love. Get it? Got it? Goode. Heh, see what I did there, oh god, what is she doing to me? As said before I'm not in love with her.

Just yesterday I was so distracted in not being in love with her, that when I saw her I just kept going, not sparing her a glance. Crap. Now she probably hates me. Time to think. Ohh! I got it! I just have to send her anonymous flowers and chocolate! She'll love it. *Smirk* Maybe she'll figure out it's me and give me a thank you kiss. Crap. What am I thinking.. I have to clear my mind..

Why do I keep thinking about Cammie?

Well.. since I really need to take a break.. onto you McHenry


	3. Macey Mchenry

Macey (topXsecret)

~~~

Hey, McHenry here. Or Macey. Or whatever. I've been called so many names, that it really doesn't matter what you call me. Just not, "Hey Girly." Ugh.

McHenry. Yuck. Sounds like a farmer's name. But anyways, yeah being the Senator's daughter is real tough. Ha. Bullcrap. Dad expects me to "live up to his legend" when I "grow up".

Legend? What, being a slow-witted, "Sorry, not taking any questions", Senator? I don't think so. And "grow up"? What are we in kindergarten? "I want to be a fireman when I grow up." Dad is such an idiot. The first time I flipped him off on-screen, he wasn't sure what to do, so he gave me one thousand dollars just to make sure I wouldn't do it again. Like I said- an idiot.

Believe it or not, I'd rather go through high school, retrieve decent grades, attend college, get a well-paying job and possibly get married. Possibly.

But enough with all the boring introduction and personal junk. Onto highschool. How about that junk? I've nearly had enough of it, but what keeps me going isn't the homework and teachers. Give me a break. It's the people. Sure I have friends. Plenty of acquaintances. But I only have three close friends. Like best friends. Bex, Liz, and Cammie. We share everything with each other, and to this day, we even have those cheesy sleepover slumber party things. Even though it's senior year.

Of course I hold these epic bashes that everyone comes to every month. You know, pool party, seven minutes in heaven? It's all just to keep up the rich girl status. The parties get boring after a while. We invite everyone we know though, so after some time you know most everyone.

Speaking of who we know, the key to surviving high school is all about how to use. Learning to use is another story that I'm not going into. But, high school specifically involves using the male species to your advantage when you're a girl like me.

Boys always trip over themselves to do anything for me, though I don't know why, aside from the Senator's daughter part, to do anything. They act so dumb and funny and you know what I do? I let them. It gives them something to do, it gets them away from me temporarily, and gets me a free lunch or my books carried. Hey, wouldn't you do the same if you could? It's a win-win situation.

Actually, I have my eyes on another boy. I've known him since third grade, ever since the incident when I dumped my ice cream cone on him after he threw a worm at me. I dumped my whole ice cream, fudge sauce and all, down the front of his shirt. When he realized what I did he turned to push me on to the pavement but I was already skipping away, but not before I got a glimpse of those eyes. They were dark blue.

And I knew I couldn't hate him.

His name is Nick Hutcherson.

~~~

**Uh-oh. It's Nick's turn. Hope I didn't give away too much! ;) Take it away Nick!**

**Review! X)**


	4. Nick Hutcherson

Nick (gallaghergirlheart)

I am Nick.

Nick I am.

Nick Hutcherson to be exact.

Personally, I don't think you need to know much about me . . . considering you've never met me and all.

So, all I'm gonna say is that if we do happen to ever run into each other at Costco, I'm the one stealing all the free samples and buying absolutely nothing. And that, my friends, is pretty much all there is to me.

Just kidding. That was pretty rude. I'm not usually rude, trust me. Like, 99.99999% of the time I'll be like super nice to whoever wants to talk to me. I'm that kind of guy. You know, the one who has at least 3 different stalkers and an Oscar award winning smile.

So, I guess I should probably just cut the crap and start talking, huh?

Okay, guys, here goes but if you don't like the stuff I'm saying, just remember: You asked for it, darling.

So, even though 3 different people are continuing to stalk me, (1. Lacy Stevens, 2. Josie Bryson, and 3. Tina Walters, but who isn't she stalking?) my heart only beats for one special girl.

And that girl is Macey McHenry.

And to answer any further questions, no I am not using Tina, Lacy, or Josie's techniques to stalk her.  
>At all.<p>

I just like her.

A lot.

Stop making fun of me.

You know I'm done with you people, have a nice chat with Cam, I'm sure she'd love to chat about how she's getting stalked by Zach . . . if she even knows. 

**okay so tell me if you like it? or if you think its stupid thats cool too.****  
><strong>**~m**

**Remember REVIEWW! OR YOU SHALL NEVER GET ALLY CARTER BACK! MUWHAHAHAHAH!\**


	5. Cammie Morgan

Cammie (Cherrypinky16)

Hey Cam here.

Cameron Morgan to be exact.

High school is something we all hate. The drama, the crushes, and all the boring classes.

Why are we even here? Cant we all just be homeschooled or something? Well, if that happened I bet Liz would be in college by now.

And we wouldn't be able to hang out anymore. Yeah... maybe that's not such a good idea.

I'd miss my friends. Bex, Macey, Liz, Nick, Grant, Jonas, and... Zach.

Even though he has a crush on me. Nick told me after I caught Zach hiding behind a trash can during lunch. I thought he had lost his mind or something.

Nick is always reminding me how clueless I really am.

Which is so not true.

I'm just a bit... slow.

I'll admit, I like Zach too.

His green eyes, that shine when he smiles. How his hair always falls perfectly together.

I just don't know how to admit my feelings to him. I mean, what if he really doesn't like me?

I cant exactly trust Nick.

He always gets these kind of situation mixed up, and always makes me look like a fool. Like that one time in fourth grade when he told me a boy named Josh like me.

Long story short, Nick told me to go up to him and kiss him. Well, I did, but I ended with a bruised butt after his "girlfriend" saw me. Turned out, he just wanted to ask me where I got my necklace for his girlfriend.

Bex almost had a cow.

Talking about the British talker, you guys should go with her now.

See you all later.

**Review?**


	6. Bex Baxter

**Rebecca Baxter (**_**ILoveHarryPotterForever**_**)**

Hey, I'm Rebecca Baxter, but call be Rebecca and you might as well be signing your own death certificate. If you call me Bex, I'll let you live. As long as you're not some crazy, deranged stalker who's after my best friends. In which case, I'll beat you up.

Don't say you haven't been warned.

I'm also a senior in High School, and, let me tell you, my High School is the stupidest High School in the world. There are so many dramatic, obsessive, crazy people here that the only thing you really learn by the end of the year is how to throw a decent punch.

That might just be me, though...

I used to get bullied when I first moved here fromEnglandin 10th grade, people used to say my accent was funny, but then I took a bunch of Karate and Kung Fu classes and now no one bullies me. I don't ever bully anyone else, though, unless they deserve it. It's just rude to pick on people who didn't do anything.

I think this is a good time to switch topics. I'm sick of talking about my school.

So, anyway, I enjoy long walks on the beach, having long, deep conversations with my boyfriend (if I had one, that is), and cuddling.

Yes, Liz, I know this is not an online dating website. I was just joking.

None of that stuff above is really true. I was just saying that because that's just the thing you say; everyone enjoys walking on the beach. Just saying that makes you compatible with 97% of the online dating population.

Trust me, I've done the research.

That's another thing you should know about me, I do a lot of research for things that aren't really important to anyone else, but I find really cool. My mind is full of a bunch of weird stuff like that. My teacher's think I'm insane.

Grant thinks it's cool, though. Grant Newman, that is. He always listens when I tell him this crazy stuff that's stuck in my brain. He actually remembers it most of the time, which is weird, because no one else does. It's kind of sweet, though.

Don't tell anyone this - and if you do, I will find out and I will break your arm - but I kind of have a little thing for Grant. Well, okay, it's not really a _little_ thing, it's a _**big**_ thing. I wouldn't ever say anything, though, because we're best friends and I can't mess that up.

I think I'm pretty good at hiding it, too. I suppose I could be wrong, though, he could know that I like him. Oh, bloody hell, what if he does know? What if he sits at home laughing about it because he's just using me and playing me and messing around with my head!

Oh, I am _so_ going to beat that boy the next time I see him! How dare he? After all I've done for him!

Well, yeah, Cammie, I know I've never really done anything for him, but my point is still there!

Yes, Liz, I'm taking deep breaths; do you want me to pass out? I bloody well know that I have therapy about my anger management, but you promised not to talk about it. My next session is tomorrow.

Oh, you better not tell anyone I said - or wrote, rather - that, whoever's reading this. I would be mocked at school forever. Well, if the kids were actually brave enough to say anything to me.

I think they're just jealous. I mean, who wouldn't be? I'm smart, athletic and beautiful. I've got it all!

Yes, Cammie, that might have come off as a little big headed, but they'll get over it. And, no, I don't really know who "they" are. I'm not even really sure why I'm writing this, to be honest. ... Oh, go bother Zach, he'll love it.

She doesn't understand. That crazy, stupid, oblivious girl! Yes, I am talking about you Cammie.

Sorry about my friends interrupting. They like to read what I write over my shoulder. Yes, they are strange, but I still love them.

Stop aw-ing. No, stop it! I take it back, they aren't my best friends and I don't love them.

No, Cammie, stop hitting me while I'm typing! Lizzie, you put down that pillow before you hurt yourself! She's such a klutz. Ha, I told you something like that would happen, Liz. Now, both of you go away before I mess up my typing.

Spjfiegburie Jusuiebuwwtew JUSTeiwojnfw STOPwiguriebvure BLOODY STOP IT!

Bloody hell, I have to go. I have some ex-best friends to chase down.

Talk to ya later. Even though you won't be talking back… this is kind of weird. I feel like I'm talking to myself here. Actually, I guess I kind of am.

Oh, well. I'll get used to it.

**Take it away, ****Jonas****!**

**REVIIEWWWWW! OR ILL BEAT YOU UP!**


	7. Jonas Anderson

Jonas (SnixX321)  
>I've never really been much of a talker. Mind you, I'd spend all day on my laptop if I could. It was my<p>

last year of school and all I've ever done is key code. 

It's time for a change. 

This year I was actually going to…how to put it?...get into things. Oh, you guys know what I mean. I

didn't know what to do. I wasn't like Grant- the party animal- or Nick –the boy with the Oscar award

winning smile- or Zach- who has a problem with staring at Cameron Morgan. I was the shy, klutzy,

can't-keep-English-straight-even-in-my-head kind of guy. 

I was thinking so hard about this at lunch today, I didn't know that Liz had seated herself across from

me. She had her glasses on, her eyes were focused fully on her calculus problem and her hair was in a

pony tail that reached the end of her neck. 

She looked beautiful. 

I don't know how to explain what I did next. It was just a spur of the moment thing. 

"Liz, will you go to the prom with me?" I blurted. 

Her head snapped up and she stared at me. 

Staring. Unblinking… 

Still staring… 

She is currently still staring. 

It's making me nervous. I hadn't thought to ask if she even liked me! Stupid! What is wrong with me?

What if she liked someone else? What if someone had already asked her? What if she didn't like me?

What if- 

"Yes," she smiled. "I will go to the prom with you. Thank you." 

Liz leaned over and pecked my cheek then grabbed her books and left the café, leaving me stunned. 

I did it! 

I saw Grant at the other end of the café. By his raised eyebrow, I could tell he had heard us.

Speaking of Grant, you should go see what's been going on inside that….ahem…creative head of his.

Review, anyone?

~SnixX321


	8. Grant Newman

Grant p.o.v (2lazy2b_clever)

Bex. Bex Baxter. Bex Newman. Grant and Rebecca Newman.

Oh uhhhh..hey I'm Grant...don't pay attention to any of the above. I was just uhhhh doing homework. Yup I was doing homework...on a Saturday...ahem anyways you don't need to know much about me.

I'm your typical high school guy. I play sports, get average grades, am totally and completely in love with Rebecca Baxter. Not that you needed to know that or anything I was just sort of throwing that out there.

Anyways, back to Bex, I've been thinking about asking her out lately. I mean I know that I've already asked her out thirteen times but who's counting? Hopefully she isn't.

I mean I'm not a stalker or anything I'm just in love. Who wouldn't wanna go on a date with the person they love even though they've been rejected thirteen times? You know what they say...fourteenth time's the charm. Or something like that.

I've been talking with Zach, Jonas, and Nick about it and they just say to give up. But then I start to pick on Zach 'cause he is totally stalking Cammie. At least I don't follow Bex around and try to call her everynight. I know a girl needs her space, that's why I call her every other night. You see my logic there? I'm smart I know.

I mean don't get me wrong I love Zach we got this bromance thing going on and he's my best buddy but sometimes a guy just needs to know when to back off juuust a smidge or the girl starts getting freaked out.

I'll know when to back off when the time comes, but it won't 'cause I know Bex is just playing hard to get. All girls do...except for the **, then they're waayyy too easy. But I'm a guy that likes a challenge and Rebecca Baxter is definitely it.

Oh hold on Zach's calling me, probably something about Cammie. Bleh, that guy needs to get a life. I'll catch you later.

Liz liz bo biz banana fanna fo fiz me my mo miz liz..you're up next girlie

A/N Please review, we need to feed these magical gnomes that are writing this for us and they eat reviews. So no reviews, no magical gnomes. No magical gnomes, no story..therefore WE would need to actually write it aaaand I'm not quite sure how that would turn out being it's summer and I know my brain's not on right now


	9. Sutton comma Liz

Liz( Gallagherspygirl)

So. Guess what?

JONAS ASKED ME OUT TO PROM!

I know! The cutest, shyest, most adorable man, not boy, asked me, the klutzy, socially awkward, girl,, not woman, to prom!

But of course me being, well, me, here's what happened.

"_Liz, Will you go to the prom with me?"_

_I stared at him wondering if he really just asked me that. _

_I panicked, almost fainted, and peed a little. But I guess judging from Jonas's adorable little face I acted all my emotions out. _

_But finally I grabbed my inner Macey and said yes and even kissed him on his cheek. _

_Next thing I knew I was in the girls bathroom and I fainted._

Yep. That's right. Fainted. Next to a stall.

If it wasn't for Nick, who I was supposed to meet to go home with, I would probably still be in there like now. Nick saved me so many times!

I guessed it helped since you know, we're neighbors. We practically grew up together! I could tell you all the embarrassing things about him.

Like in the 4th grade, he tried to impress this girl by food into his mouth but instead knocked his tray down and spilled applesauce on his pants. He was nicknamed applesauce pants for a week.

Or in the 7th grade with a very unfortunate vomit landing. But that my friends is a story for next time.

But anyways, we are getting off topic. After I told Nick what happened, here's how our conversation went.

"Hahahahahahaha!"

"What's so funny?"

"You know that prom isn't for another 9 months right? Usually guys ask like 3 months ahead."

Well I guess even geniuses make mistakes sometimes.

**Nick you up!**

**REVIEW OR WE SHALL HOLD ALLY CARTER FROM FINISHING GG5! MUHAHHAHAHA!**


	10. Hutcherson comma Nick

Nick (gallaghergirlheart

So I hear Mace told you about the worm incident?

Yeah, the one where I ended up wearing her ice cream. Good times. And just to let you know, I DID NOT throw that worm at her.

It's not what it looks like.

Really.

Even as a sticky third grader, I am not the kinda of guy to pelt girls with platyhelminthes.

What really happened?

Why, let me tell ya. You guys know Grant, right?

Grant Newman, meet people.

People, meet Grant Newman.

I hope you guys get along.

Anywayyy, so Grant just happened to be near me.

Now me, being the clever romantic genius I am, was going to attempt to charm the stunning Ms. Mchenry with a worm I found during recess. And when I went to go show her the adorable little slime-ball, Grant just happened to slap the worm out of my hand and it just happened to stick to the side of Macey McHenry's face.

So Grant ran away like the little baby he is, and while I got to pleasantly know the feeling of Macey's half melted ice cream as it slid down my shirt.

Weren't we just spunky little maniacs?

And now I guess Liz was talking about some other embarrassing moments, eh?

Don't believe anything they tell you.

Okay, fine, it's true that we've been neighbors forever, and truth be told, Liz is like my little sis.

Which means she may continue to tell you stories about me. But it's cool I can tell you stuff about her.

So I met her in the parking lot.

Okay I'm just gonna keep this brief.

She started hyperventilating when I asked about Jonas.

I gave her a paper bag.

She calmed down a little bit.

Then I brought up prom.

She started hyperventilating again because apparently Jonas asked her. I asked her why he asked so early, you know, in consideration of the fact that prom is in nine freaking months. She said that being a nerd, Jonas likes to be prepared.

I guess in a way, that's true.

So when she starts telling you about "the very unfortunate vomit landing." Don't believe a word she says.

Okay, so i figured since Jonas already asked Liz, I mine as well start thinking of a cute way to ask Mace. I'm not gonna do it tomorrow, you know, but I sure as hell have to do it different then in the cafeteria in the middl eof lunch. That just lacks character.

I wonder what Macey would say . . .

**MCHENRY YOUR UP! **

**REVIEW!**


	11. Mchenry comma Macey

Macey (topXsecret)

Prom. Prom. Prom.

Blah. Blah. Blah.

Ugh.

Usually, I would be jumping at the chance to spend my ** of a Dad's Senator money on a gorgeous dress, but this year it's all a big drag. I want nothing to do with it. I don't even think Nick recognizes me, or even glances at me.

I mean, I try to send him hints by glancing at him in class, but he just looks away… Is there something on my face? Do I need to make one of those huge ** signs that says, "HEY NICK, I'M OVER HERE. I'M SINGLE. AND I WANNA GO TO PROM WITH YOU!"

I'm actually kind of thinking of doing that now. Hmm.

But anyways, I'm guessing you wanna know the drama that happened today in school, huh? Well, today Jordan McFarland asked me to the prom along with a bunch of other dimwits. Big surprise there huh? Guess what I said to them? "No." "NO". "NO". "And oh, F**k off." Yeah. They wouldn't leave me alone.

And besides, I only want one guy. Nick.

Oh! I've decided that I am going to start a "checklist" type thing now. Maybe Nick will start paying attention to me.

So, here's how the checklist works: I will put 3 to 5 things on the checklist, at least one of them being a good deed (helping the elderly- I love old people!-, volunteering, etc.) and others can be random things that I want.

So here's what I've started with:

MACEY MCHENRY'S WAY OF GETTING NICK HUTCHERSON TO NOTICE HER:

1. Volunteer at the local day-care center (Nick works there! Yee!)

2. Stop letting other guys do stuff for me (Maybe Nick will notice the other guys backing off, and grow some balls! :D

3. Get a kitten (Because I want one :)

Zachary's turn! Review! :D


	12. Goode comma Zach

Zach ( The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie)

I do not care how many people say I'm stalking her I'm not. But guess what? I Cammie's my date to the prom. I mean, Gallagher Girl was basically forced to go to prom with me but.. it's better if you see it yourself.

-Flashback-

"Hey Gallagher girl," I said walking up to Cammie.

"Blackthorne boy," she replied, feigning no interest.

"So.. I hear you don't have a date to the prom," I stated, in a matter-of-factly way.

"Yeah, so? What are you going to do, tease me? I don't care," she shrugged and looked behind me, I realized the girls were 'spying' on us.

"Well, actually I was wondering if you'd like to go with me," I asked, averting my eyes elsewhere.

"Not in a thousand years," was her reply, and walked away, I shrugged like it didn't matter and walked in the opposite direction, suddenly I heard Cammie scream and started running past me, followed by her three roommates, just before they turned a corner, I heard Bex yell back at me,

"SHE'S GOING TO PROM WITH YOU! DON'T GET A DIFFERENT DATE!" to which I smirked.

-Flashback over-

So now here I am sitting in my room with Grant and Jonas while they bug me about how that was a horrible way to get a date, while I just roll my eyes and smirk. Anyways I still haven't thanked Bex for my date yet.. I wonder what's going on in her head..

-

Bex is up! ^^ Yay! So now.. review.. always I'll send the Gallagher Girls after you!

*Carah*


	13. Baxter comma Bex

**Rebecca Baxter (**_**ILoveHarryPotterForever**_**)**

So, once again, Cammie has been the complete fool and said no to Zachary's invitation to Prom. She's so oblivious sometimes; can't she see her and Zachary and perfect for each other? Because everyone else can.

Liz wants me to tell you that she agrees with all my previous statements.

Like, seriously, everyone. Everyone in our year has been waiting for this since forever.

I know Zachary won't get another date for Prom, though, because he's not stupid - well, for a boy, anyway. He knows Cammie will go with him, she's just being difficult.

That's okay, though, because I still love her. She is my best friend after all!

Yes, Macey, you're my best friend, too. Yes, you as well, Lizzie.

Liz fixed my computer so that I just have to talk into the headset and it writes everything I'm saying. It's actually really cool. Saves me from typing, too.

HI!

That was Macey. She likes people...and kittens.

DARN STRAIGHT I DO!

Let's go back to me, here. My friends can have their turns later.

Back to Prom. I've already told about twenty boys that I couldn't go with them, because I have another date, but Grant won't ask me. I might have to track one of those boys down if Grant doesn't ask soon.

Grant is my friend, so I'm not sure if he'll actually ask me. He does ask me on dates sometimes, but it's just a joke.

See, Grant has this thing - as he might have already told you - where he asks me out all the time. He's not really serious about it, though, he's just joking around. Sadly, he would never seriously ask me out, because we're best friends.

I really wish he would ask me out for real, though, but I know when he does (if he ever does), I'll know it. I'll feel it...or something like that. I'm not actually exactly sure what I mean. I'm not normally this mushy. It's actually kind of sickening.

I THINK IT'S FUNNY!

And that's Liz. She likes to watch me while I'm in pain.

THAT'S NOT TRUE!

Bloody hell, Liz, stop screaming in my ear.

_sorry_

You don't have to whisper, either.

So, I've decided that if he asks me to Prom, then I'm going to say yes. Then if he's joking I'll know for sure, because he'll start laughing. If he's not joking, though, then I'm going to marry him.

And I'm actually quite serious about that.

I know it's only Prom, but Grant and I make a really good match. Plus, 94% of the successful marriages out there are between people who were best friends before they even started dating.

Maybe I should tell Grant that...

Actually, maybe not.

If Grant were to ask me out, I wonder how he would do it? It's actually something I've thought about a lot. I had this really weird dream where he was dressed up as a taco and-

Yeah, you're right, Macey, this might be a little too weird for other people.

Just forget I said anything, you people I don't actually know, but are revealing all my secrets to out there!

I don't really like this system. Why do you need to know my business?

Anyway, that's not important. I've decided since I helped Zachary get his date, then he's going to help me get mine. Him and Grant are best friends and Zachary can convince him to ask me out. And then I can make it as romantic as I want.

So, you people out there might as well make yourselves useful, how do you think I should have him ask me? Macey says not the taco dream idea.

I'm thinking one of these:

- He puts a note in my locker saying "Go to Prom with me?" and then he walks up with a red rose and gives it to me. I say yes and then jump up in his arms and kiss him.

- He writes it in chalk on the pavement next to my car and stands there leaning all hot and sexy against my car door, a red rose in his hand. I say yes and kiss him.

- He sends me a paper airplane in one of our classes together that says "Will you please go to Prom with me?" and then waves at me when I look around, pointing at the airplane and then himself, then he holds up a red rose when I smile. I write a simple yes on the airplane and send it back, then he comes over and kisses me in front of the whole class.

Yup, those are the ones I mostly fantasize about. That and the usual ones where he writes it in fireworks across the sky of an airplane flys by with the sign hanging off reading "Bex Baxter, will you please go to Prom with me?"

All of them end with kissing, and include a single red rose, because I think that's more romantic then a bouquet. Then again, 78% of the population would disagree with me, saying a whole bouquet is much more romatic, but I think it's just terrible when they're all dead adn drooping in every direction.

"Best fraaaaaand, are you in here?"

Oh, that's Grant. And, yes, he does call me "Best fraaaaaaaand" a lot. It's actually kind of funny.

Go talk to Cammie for a while. Maybe she'll tell you why she said no to Zachary. Merlin knows I could never get the real truth out of her (well, actually, that's a lie, but it would take a lot of threats).

PEACE OUT.

**R.E.V.I.E.W **

**R. eview**

**E. view**

**V. iew**

**I. ew**

**E. w**

**W. **


End file.
